[unreadable] A state-of-the-art imaging plate area detector with variable 20 stage, low-temperature cooling apparatus, and confocal multilayer optics will be purchased to replace older instrumentation. It will be used to collect x-ray diffraction data from single crystals on a rotating-anode x-ray generator equipped with a Cu target. The unit will be used to expand and enhance the capabilities of the saturated multi-user, macromolecular, single crystal, x-ray diffraction facility in the Molecular Biology Research Building (MBRB) at the University of Illinois at Chicago (UIC). This facility, the UIC/RRC (Research Resources Center) Macromolecular Structure Facility (MSF), is located on the west medical campus, and currently supports seven (Gettins, Jeffery, Johnson, Lavie, Matsumura, Mesecar, Volz) major research groups, including two NIH program grants and one NIH center. Approximately 80% of the instrument time will be utilized by NIH-funded researchers, and the remaining time will be available for other researchers on the UIC campus, in the Chicago area, and for a collaborator in North Carolina. The present research facility was established four years ago, and is used to augment courses in Medicinal Chemistry, Pharmacognosy, Microbiology, Biochemistry, and Pharmaceutical Biotechnology. Access to the instrumentation by new users both on and off campus has been governed by an administrative oversight and advisory committee including campus researchers and RRC personnel. The two area detectors and optics now in operation are heavily used, and are somewhat dated and aging, resulting in substantial downtime and increased maintenance. The Siemens multi-wire area detector, that will be replaced, has no low-temperature cooling system, and is therefore unsuitable for cryo-stored or unstable samples. The new detector and state-of-the-art optics system combination will allow for faster and more accurate in-house data collection on both routine and difficult samples including those with long cell axes, small crystal size, or poor diffraction, as well as provide for faster and more thorough screening of crystals in preparation for synchrotron time. The increased use of the UIC/RRC MSF facility reflects the growing importance of structural biology as a major component in research and teaching at the University of Illiniois at Chicago. The growth in structural biology research at UIC is being fostered by the University Administration and the structural biology community, and is reflected in the establishment of the Center for Pharmaceutical Biotechnology, and most recently the establishment of the Center for Structural Biology. [unreadable] [unreadable]